The International Skin Carcinogenesis Conference ISCC is a biannual conference that brings together skin cancer experts from Europe, Japan and the United States as well as postdoctoral fellows and graduate students in this field to share research progress on the mechanisms of skin cancer development and strategies for prevention and therapy. Investigations into the mechanisms of skin cancer development have led to many hallmark discoveries relevant to all epithelial cancers in humans. The goal of this biannual conference is to provide a scientifically driven symposium involving didactic sessions and facilitating discussions regarding molecular and cellular targets of cancer causation and prevention and to provide a forum for exchange of the most recent and relevant information on the biological, cellular and molecular changes that occur during tumor development. A continued sharing of ideas and information through an interactive conference format continues to foster the creation of new ideas and concepts thus leading to improved strategies for cancer intervention and prevention. For the Ninth International ISCC will include cutting edge sessions on cancer stem cells in the skin and miRNA and skin cancer as well as sessions on skin pathologies of newer molecularly targeted drugs. The conference is scheduled for June 24-27, 2010 in State College Pennsylvania at the Penn State University.